


studying biology is more interesting with a partner

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Revenge, Trini's a scheming little shit, but it backfires, don't be tricked by the revenge tag, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Kim calls Trini out for being shy about PDA, and Trini decides to get revenge by spending their sixth-month anniversary embarrassing Kim as much as possible--at school.based on a prompt from headgay on tumblr: "Kim can't keep her hands off Trini at the worst of times... school.... hah"





	studying biology is more interesting with a partner

During the first few months of their relationship, Trini was timid. She rarely initiated any sort of physical contact, and she certainly never touched Kim in public. Being around the boys before telling them about the relationship was uncomfortable to say the least. When the five of them were together, Trini avoided Kim unless they were forced to interact in training.

When Jason confronted them and asked if there was something wrong, Kim replied no.

“Unless you count my girlfriend being too shy to kiss me around our friends as ‘something wrong,’” Kim said, gesturing at Trini in clear indication that she was said significant other.

Trini, flustered by her girlfriend’s forwardness and sudden announcement of their relationship, swore that she would make Kim regret that sentence.

On the day of their six-month anniversary, Trini arranged for the boys to “forget” about training in exchange for a box of doughnuts. Zack insisted that the deal be raised to a personal box of doughnuts for each of them, but Trini threatened to kick his teeth out before he could ever bite into another raised-glazed. Instead of firing back, he pulled her aside.

“There’s no reason to be nervous about your date,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Trini shrugged him off. “Whatever,” she grumbled.

Zack looked into her eyes, more serious than she’d ever seen him. “Seriously, there’s no way you can mess this up. Kim loves you. I’ll bet you another box of doughnuts she tells you tonight.”

That turned out to be the worst possible thing Zack could have said, and it led to a very swift kick in the knee from the very angry and much shorter Power Ranger.

Trini couldn’t get distracted thinking about Kim’s possibly very strong feelings for her or the extent of her feelings for Kim. She had a revenge plan to carry out first.

The day began at school, like it unfortunately always did. Trini had considered convincing Kim to skip classes and drive down to the beach, but they would have missed a biology test. Trini didn’t want the stress of academics to hang over the day, so she instead decided to distract Kim from her coursework as frequently as possible.

Strategically speaking, it was brilliantly plotted sabotage. Trini left notes in Kim’s locker between every other period, notes that started off innocent and sweet but became progressively dirtier as classes passed. Kim started off smiling softly when she read the notes from the morning, but by the time fourth and fifth period came she was hastily stuffing the papers into her pocket and storming away from her locker.

The coup-de-grace would come at the very end of the day. Trini had borrowed Kim’s biology book overnight and taken advantage of the blank space in the margins of chapter sixteen (transcription and translation) to leave little heart doodles and some particularly scandalous suggestions on post-its.

During sixth period lunch, she caught Kim burning several small pieces of paper outside of the school. Trini’s poetic words detailing how exactly she wanted to pin Kim against a wall and kiss her neck until the soft skin bruised purple went up in smoke.

“You coming inside?” Trini asked, thrilled that her plan was having such an effect in only half a day.

Kim whirled around and landed in a fighting stance before realizing to whom the voice belonged. She crossed her arms tightly, her cheeks turning bright red. The thoroughly embarrassed reaction was better than Trini could ever have dreamed. For the past month she’d been the one blushing whenever Kim caught her eye or whispered something in her ear. She could get used to this new dynamic.

Trini put a hand on Kim’s arm in false sympathy. “How you holdin’ up, Hart?”

Kim shook her head, and Trini recognized her expression as the one she reserved only for the fiercest of battles. “You’re going down, Trini.”

Trini hesitated before responding and refused to take the easy bait. “I’m gonna let you think that one out on your own.”

When Kim realized that her word choice wasn’t exactly innocent, she dropped her arms into fists at her sides. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Yeah, sure. See you in biology.” Trini smirked over her shoulder as she walked back inside.

The last period lecture on RNA brought a terrible twist that Trini should have expected. She should have put her guard up when she noticed that Kim was early and had switched seats so that she was next to Trini. Usually she sat in the front row (it started because she hated wearing glasses to school, but the habit stuck even after the Ranger transformation corrected her vision). Trini sulked at one of the back tables and was usually the only person in the row--a perfect chance for Kim to counter with her own torment.

Their teacher had them partner up to discuss the reading, and Kim saw a window. She pounced on Trini, insisted that they be partners, and moved her chair as close as it would go. Trini shoulder heated up where it touched Kim’s, the fire spreading through her body and coloring her cheeks.

“Hang on,” Kim said, referring to her notes, “what does helicase do again?”

Trini knew the answer to this. She’d actually done the reading, thanks to Kim’s now defaced textbook. “Separates two strands of DNA.”

Kim scribbled down the answer and dropped her pencil on the table. Her fingers found their way to the zipper of Trini’s hoodie and tugged it down an inch, and she stared shamelessly where the sweatshirt parted. “So it...unzips them?”

Trini gulped. It was a miracle she made it out of that class alive.

Training, as usual, turned out to be the perfect place for the Rangers to vent their frustrations of the day. Kim suggested that they warm up and spar until the boys arrived. Trini accepted the challenge, and it took her all of three moves for Kim to pin her to the ground.

“I let you win,” Trini spat.

Kim’s lips brushed against Trini’s when she spoke. “Is that right?”

“You know, we’re really on the same team here.”

Kim barely stopped herself from jolting forward and crashing their lips together. Kim was suddenly looking at her girlfriend as if Trini were a convoluted math problem that Kim had been called on to solve on the chalk board.

“Kim--”

“I love you.”

Trini blinked. “What?”

Kim nodded, her mouth forcing itself into a nervous smile. “Yeah.”

“Guess I owe Zack another box of doughnuts.”

“What the f--”

“And...” Trini started, trailing off. She swallowed hard. “And I love you, too.”

In the morning, the throbbing in Trini’s back almost made her regret making out against solid rock for four hours and then falling asleep on the floor of the cave, but the bruises and bite marks covering her neck and chest were already itching and disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at fictional-portal on tumblr! i'll need all i can get to finish this project ^_^


End file.
